Dare to Dream? - A Sugar Rush Musical
by YaoiMonster33
Summary: A story of three friends. Three friends with a dream. A dream to be the top racers in Sugar Rush. But as veterans Taffyta and Vanellope know, the road to the top is a dangerous one. So are these three friends going to dare to cross all boundries? Dare to turn their backs on and potentially betray their friends and loved ones? Dare to dream? Songs are re-written forms of real songs.
1. Chapter 1: I think I've had enough

Citrusella paced the space of the Treehouse. She couldn't stop the thought from haunting her. 'What if?' She asked herself, 'What if?'.

She had been pacing in that same spot for hours. She'd even missed the Random Roster Race. Back and forth, back and forth. The same thing over and over. It was therapeutic but at the same time disorienting. It was the same dream that raced through her head over and over.

* * *

_"Go Citrusella! Hooray for Citrusella Flugpucker! She's so amazing!"  
Fans were screaming, racers were clapping and Taffyta was kicking herself for losing.  
Citrusella had placed first in yet another Random Roster Race. It was official.  
She was THE racer to be._

_To love._

_To follow._

_To dream._

* * *

"Citrusella? You in here?" A voice called as the hatch in the floorboards opened. Nougetsia Brumblestain popped her head up,  
"Oh sweet mercy... Sticky, she's still at it." She called down beneath her.  
"Seriously? She's been like that all day!" A voice responded.  
"I know... It's kinda sad really." The Frozen Yoghurt girl looked at her friend.  
"It's not healthy to stay up here all day, CF. You need to come to the racetrack." She scolded.

The blueberry girl stopped and turned on her heel to face her friend,  
"Tell me NB. Do you ever dream?" She asked. Nougetsia frowned,  
"That's a weird question. Of course I dream. Everyone dreams, CF." She grumbled as she hoisted herself into the room.  
"No, I mean, like... Do you ever dream of being more than this." She looked at her, expression set in stone.  
"Citrusella, those are dangerous thoughts. But yes, I do dream of being more than a background character."  
"Then why don't we try?" She snapped, causing Nougetsia to flinch,  
"Is that why you've been up here all day?" She asked. Citrusella's reply was a slow nod.

* * *

The sun set over Sugar Rush, coating it in a soft orange glow. It was tranquil and at peace. A state of which Citrusella was _not _in. She'd observed the Roster earlier and it was the same as always.

_Taffyta Muttonfudge!_

_Vanellope Von Schweetz!  
__  
CandleHead!_

Rancis Fluggerbutter!

Crumbelina DiCaramello!

Minty Zaki!

Adorabeezle Winterpop!  
_  
Jubileena Bing-Bing!_

Gloyd Orangeboar!

She was so sick of it! Those racers were always getting the spotlight. Never the palette swaps. It just wasn't fair, and it was incredibly unethical. She was going to do something about it.

She had a mission.

She had a goal.

She had a dream.

And her dream was going to come true, no matter what it took.

* * *

Taffyta zoomed down Gumball Alley, deflty dodging the giant balls of pain as they flew her way. Her piercing blue eyes were locked on the exit-jump and her kart was at full speed. Nothing could stop her. Except a Sweet Seeker.

She looked back at the approaching President and laughed, "Try 'n catch me, Vanellope!" She called back, drifting up the side of the gulch and driving horizontally down the track. Vanellope brushed her hair out of her face and gripped the steering wheel. Pressing down on the acceleration pedal, she grabbed a Power-Up and the Leaderboard zoomed in on the action; "SWEET SEEKERS!" It announced. Taffyta looked down at the Vanilla girl and gasped, "Uh-oh." She mumbled to herself.

The president swerved up the side of the valley also, pressing the button that activated the cannon. The hatch flew open and the large weapon ejected itself. Vanellope looked through the crosshatches and grinned, "Have some _CANDY!_" She exclaimed before pushing hard on the button and firing the bullets. The strawberry girl glanced back at the incoming projectiles and dodged the first two, laughing to herself as she raced ahead.

_When can we do this again?_

Vanellope kept the third pellet to herself as she sped after her friend, dodging the gumballs.

_When can I see you again?_

Rancis and CandleHead were drifting side to side in a sort of pattern down the track, determined to keep their positions in 3rd and 4th place.

_When can we do this again?_

Taffyta made the jump onto CakeWay, landing with a thud on the thick surface.

_When-_

Vanellope pressed the button once more, the cannon powering up.

_Can-_

Taffyta looked back and laughed, her smile fading at the sight of the cannon.

_I-_

"Take THIS!" Vanellope bellowed, firing the pellet.

_See-_

Taffyta screamed as the bullet approached the back of her kart.

_You-_

Vanellope giggled in delight as the Pink Lightning was obliterated.

_Again?_

The race continued at high speed, leaving Vanellope in first, Gloyd in second, Adorabeezle in third, CandleHead in fourth, Jubileena in fifth, Minty in sixth, Rancis in seventh, Taffyta in eighth and Crumbelina in ninth.

* * *

All was dark. There was no movement in the village. It was still.

But, at the castle, foul play was afoot.

"You got the rope?" A voice asked.

"Yeah, I got it." Another replied.

"Shhh! You're gonna get us caught!" A third voice whispered.

"Sorry." The other two voices whispered in unison.

"Whatever. You know the plan- Right? We send her into the code room and she switches it up. We'll be at the top, and nobody will stop us."

"I-I'm not sure about this.. It seems a little, y'know... Crazy."

"You dared to dream. You're either in or out."

"I... I..."

"Well?"

Well that was just it. She didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2: Morning in Sugar Rush

The sun rose over the land of Sugar Rush. The candy-coated landscape slowly bathed in a soft glow. A small liquorice nest rustled in a CandyCane tree, and a bundle of Cadbury's Mini-Eggs shuddered and hatched, a trio of baby chocolate sparrows hopping out of the hard sugar shells.

The expanding sunlight slowly rose over Jubileena's cherry house, and the thatched windows flew open and Jubileena reached out, "_Morning in Sugar Rush shimmers!_" She sang, absorbing the warm beams into her soft red skin. She hopped back inside and skipped across the bedroom, grabbing a towel and hopping into the shower, "_Morning in Sugar Rush shines~!_" She continued as she eventually hopped back out and got dressed a while later. "_And I know for absolute certain!_" She sang as she opened the front door and looked out into the beautiful morning in the Racer's Village, "_That everything is certainly fine~!_" She giggled, walking down the path on her garden and into the street.

"_There's Vanellope, en route to her castle._" She waved at the President, who waved back as she walked past. "_There's Flutterscotch selling cupcakes!_" She smiled, skipping past the Buttercream girl's cupcake stand,  
"Cupcakes for sale!" She called out into the street, waiting for eager buyers to come around.  
"_My Sugar Rush is so gentle and hush. Nothing will go wrong if we don't shove and push!_" Jubileena sang, twirling through the town centre. Citizens and fellow racers were gathering around, clapping along with the happy tune of Jubileena's song. "_Morning in Sugar Rush shimmers! Morning in Sugar Rush shines!_" She sang loudly into the town centre, the sun shining down on her. "_And I know for absolute certain! That everything is certainly-_" She was cut off as a water balloon landed at her feet. She jumped back in shock and flinched, examining the un-detonated rubber object and sneering. Marked on it was a large 'G' with pumpkin motifs covering it. "GLOYD!" She yelled loudly, looking around until her eyes found a pile of water balloons. She began to storm towards the owner, but froze in place when she realized who it was.

"Rancis?" She asked, completely bewildered. Rancis frowned and looked at the balloon that lay on the flapjack pavement,  
"Oh, s-sorry Jubileena... I'm not very good with the water balloons, see... I try to throw them _at _racers, but they just land and slosh around on the floor. They never explode!" He exclaimed. Jubileena was unable to get her head around the situation,  
"Just explain this to me... Why are you pulling, well, _attempting _to pull pranks? Isn't that Gloyd's programming?" She asked. Rancis shook his head in disbelief,  
"Absolutely not! That faliure of a citizen control officer couldn't pull a prank if his coding depended on it!" He mocked. Jubileena coughed,  
"Neither could you..." She said quietly under her breath, coughing again to conceal it. "But... Wait a minute... Citizen Control is in Crumbelina's programming!" She cried. Rancis tilted his head,  
"Are you feeling alright, Jubi? I thought you'd know that Crumbelina is in charge of running the parties around here..." He explained. Jubileena felt like her head was about to explode. When did all of this happen? Last time she checked, Rancis did art, Gloyd did pranks, Candlehead did parties and Crumbelina did citizen control. "If Candlehead doesn't do the parties then... What does she do?" She asked.  
"Candlehead is the 'self-acclaimed' best racer in Sugar Rush. That kart though, the Pink Lightning? It doesn't agree with her at all. Nuh-uh. Not one bit." He frowned. This was all too much.  
"But... Taffyta! If Candlehead is the best racer, what's Taffyta?" She gasped.  
"Taffyta is the local artist! Goodness gracious! Get yourself checked into Doctor Lollipop's clinic!" He sighed.  
Jubileena felt like passing out, right there beside the chocolate fondue fountain. What was going on? Why was Rancis spewing all of this rotten candy about the racers having mismatched programming? She needed to go home and think about it, "Something tells me everything is _not _fine..." She mumbled as she began the walk home.

She was just at the end of the street, when a blueberry kart zoomed past. She flinched and stepped back as the kart grinded to halt, Citrusella jumping out. She pulled off her helmet and flicked her head from side to side, her pigtails slicing the air around them. Her sapphire eyes met with Jubileena's ruby ones, and the cherry sensed something was wrong. Citrusella approached and smiled, "Wassup, palette swap." She grinned, holding her helmet under her arm. Jubileena blinked,  
"Uh... Citrusella, just out of interest... When did your kart become so fast? Last time I checked your kart was so slow you'd usually be back in Gumball Alley when the rest of us were in the Nougat Mines. Did you buy a new engine?" She asked. Citrusella smirked and shook her head,  
"Nope. Just sheer hard work." She winked. There was a pixellation in her eyes that Jubileena didn't like. She wanted to tell Vanellope about all of the crazyness that had happened that morning, but she felt it was just a silly misunderstanding and Gloyd had promised Rancis some form of reward if he'd lie to her. All she could think about was lying down on her bed and having a nap. A simple morning stroll had exhausted her a lot more than she'd wanted it to.

Citrusella patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry. Someday, you'll be as good as I am. Hold your head high... Palette swap." She chuckled, putting her helmet back on and leaping into her kart, starting it up and speeding away at a high speed. As good as she is...? What on earth did she mean? Jubileena had had enough of this stupidity. She was going home and that was that.

But she couldn't shake the feeling... What if Rancis was telling the truth? She'd have to go to the Royal Raceway later and see if it was Crumbelina or Gloyd keeping the citizens in line. But for now, she'd sleep.

Just, sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Checking on the Racers

"Why are you dragging me here, Jubi...?" A dazed Vanellope asked as the cherry girl hauled her to the Royal Raceway

"I heard some weird stuff yesterday, and I wanted to check it out. But I need you with me, just in case it's true." She explained, her eyes widening at the sight of the mob of citizens as they jumped all over the Royal Raceway.

"O-Oh my! Chocolate Kisses, please stop that! Jelly bean boys, get down from President Vanellope's podium!" A voice cried. Jubileena's heart sank as realisation hit her.

"That doesn't sound like Crumbelina..." Vanellope mumbled, now more awake.

"That's because it isn't." Jubileena winced, sprinting ahead.

* * *

"Gloyd! What on earth is going on in-" Her voice trailed off as she observed her surroundings. It was sheer chaos. The citizens were running amuck around the stands, screaming and shouting, punching a kicking.

"_These citizens don't listen, no not one little bit!_" Gloyd sang, looking around at each of the rampaging citizens.

"_They run around out of control and throw their sugar fits._" He groaned, ducking as a Salt-Water Taffy girl pounced on a Hard Candy girl, throwing each other through the air.

"_It's up to me to stop them, as plainly you can see!_" He stopped singing for a moment and jumped into the air, narrowly missing a Peppermint boy and then losing his balance upon landing. As he landed on his rump, his coding hovered above him and the memory block read: 'Gloyd Orangeboar: Citizen Control Specialist'.

"_It has to be my destiny! 'Cause it's what my programming is telling me._" He finished, rubbing his head after the collision.

Vanellope was gobsmacked, "Is this what you wanted to tell me about?" She asked. Jubileena nodded,

"Rancis was- RANCIS!" She cried, grabbing Vanellope's wrist and dragging her away from the havoc and straight to the town centre.

* * *

Rancis was stood in town centre, waiting for a bucket of water to fall off of Adorabeezle's front door. As Jubileena and Vanellope approached, he hushed them instantly.

"Wait for it..." He giggled.

The sound of crashing metal and splashing water rang out and Rancis hopped up, ready to yell in victory. But Adorabeezle was the one laughing, as the bucket had fallen on the wrong side of the door.

"_I try to cause disaster, but a frown upon their face! But no matter what I try it seems a bit of a disgrace!_" He sang, folding his arms and pouting.

"_I have to make some havoc, it's there for all to see!_" He clicked his fingers and his memory block appeared, reading 'Rancis Fluggerbutter: Prank Artist'.

"_It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my programming is telling me._" He finished, plonking his butt on the floor and sighing.

Jubileena face-palmed and grabbed Vanellope's arm, "There's more." She grumbled.

"MORE?!" Vanellope exclaimed.

* * *

As they walked through the Taffy Plains, there was a cry and a crash from just over a hill. The pair ran to the peak of the hill and observed the situation, only to find a dazed Candlehead sat on the floor and the Pink Lightning was crashed against a Candy Cane tree.

Vanellope approached, "Are you okay CH?" She asked, reaching out to help her up. The cupcake girl slapped her hand away and stood up,

"Don't touch me, you... You... SPRINKLE." She shouted. Vanellope tilted her head and stepped back,

"Uh, okay? Little bit out of character, but okay." She frowned.

"Stupid kart! It just glitches out when I drive it! I hate it! It's... PINK! I love- I mean... I hate pink!" She cried, stamping her feet off the ground childishly. Jubileena wrinkled her nose,

"Well, that's not bizzare at all." She stepped forward, "Why are you being so negative, Candlehead?" She asked.

"Because... Because...!" She took a deep breath of air,

"_I don't care much for bein' mean, and making fun ain't what it seems!_" She cried,

"_No matter what I try I cannot hurt no one's stupid feelings._" She grunted, kicking the ground forcefully.

"_This kart doesn't agree with me, I'm not much fun to be!_" She sang, pulling her memory block from the taffy she landed in after being catapulted out of the kart, and it read: 'Candlehead: Meanest, bestest racer in Sugar Rush'.

"_Why is this hell my destiny? I guess it's 'cause my programming is telling me._" She finished, sighing.

"Bestest racer in Sugar Rush? No offense, but you don't look like a great racer..." Jubileena frowned. Candlehead looked at her,

"Obviously I'm not the best... Citrusella, Sticky and Nougetsia are the best. Have you seen their skills? Amazing!" She shouted.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Vanellope looked worridly at Jubileena.

"Leave that until later. We still need to find Taffyta and Crumbelina." The cherry girl said, taking the President's wrist once more and dragging her away to the Peanut Butter Art Gallery.

"Why is this happening, if you don't mind me asking?" Vanellope asked as they ran along.

"I dunno," Replied Jubileena, "But I have a feeling we'll find out soon.".

* * *

With a flick of a brush and a splash of paint, Taffyta was finished. She glanced at each anticipating face that surrounded her and grinned, twirling the canvas around to show a poorly painted and badly presented portrait of her own face. Citizens groaned in disgust and terror at the monstrosity. Her confident smile was wiped from her glossy lips and it was replaced with a frown as she was left alone in the gallery.

Jubileena and Vanellope burst in seconds later,

"Taffyta! What're you doing?" Vanellope Sugar Rushed over to her and examined her mascara varnished eyes for any signs of upcoming crying. There were none.

"_Take a look at what I've done, it's a portrait of my face!_" She sang, motioning to the 'painting' that sat on the easel before them.

"_Nobody respects my work, they've deserted this place._" She grumbled, surveying the empty exhibits.

"_Could you please help me out here, I've become a disgrace!_" She got on her knees and begged Vanellope and Jubileena to help her, pouting her lips.

"_My destiny, it ain't pretty. But it's what my programming is telling me._" She finished, holding up a copy of her memory block that read: 'Taffyta Muttonfudge: The Greatest Artist in Sugar Rush.'.

Vanellope and Jubileena exchanged looks,

"One more disaster to check up on." Jubileena frowned.

"Crumbelina?" Vanellope asked.

"Yep."

* * *

"Wait, no! Come back! Please!" Crumbelina begged the candy parents as they took their children away from the party hall.

"Crumbi? What's going on here?" Jubileena asked. Crumbelina stepped aside and pointed at the movie screen, and blood splashed across it.

"You made those kids who just left watch a gory horror movie?" Vanellope asked, astonished.

"Well... Yeah," Crumbelina replied, "I find them entertaining. What's wrong with a few five-year-olds watching a SAW? No harm done!" She laughed. Vanellope stepped forward,

"No harm done? That's corrupting their tiny minds with senseless violence!" She exclaimed. The Tiramisu girl sighed,

"_I'm in love with causing laughter, but the others have concerns..._" She began, sitting down on a kiddy chair,

"_For I just made some children watch SAW first through to third._" She looked out the window, gripping the windowsill as she stood up,

"_I have to keep on trying... For everyone can see!_" She sang, staring out at the Truffle Mountains.

Gloyd looked into the distance as he held two gumball boys apart, sighing deeply,

"_It's got to be!_" He and Crumbelina sang together,

Rancis stared into his reflection in the chocolate fondue fountain,

"_It's got to be..._"

Candlehead stared away from the Pink Lightning, observing the distant Frosty Rally,

"_My destiny..._"

Taffyta shoved the easel to the ground and looked up at the marble ceiling,

"_My destiny~!_"

They all took a deep breath and muttered,

"_It's what my programming,_

_It's what my programming,_

_Yes it's what my programming is telling me._" They sang in unison.

Jubileena looked at Vanellope,

"Well. That escalated quickly."

* * *

**AN: Sorry if it seems crappy. I've been writing since midnight, and it's 05:25 now. I don't think I'll bother sleeping...  
**

**The song is to the tune of 'What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me' from MLP:FiM**


End file.
